Wall Between Us
by jenonet
Summary: Slice of life / One shoot / Jika hubungannya bisa berjalan lancar, kenapa tidak dimulai saja? Tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada tentangan keluarga, tidak ada halangan sosial maupun halangan lainnya. Lantas, apa susahnya bergerak maju? Apa susahnya menyingkirkan ego dan gengsi yang ada? Ya, itu masalahnya. Ego pemuda Uchiha dan gengsi gadis Haruno. Semuanya berawal dari situ.


Jika hubungannya bisa berjalan lancar, kenapa tidak dimulai saja?

Tidak ada orang ketiga, tidak ada tentangan keluarga, tidak ada halangan sosial maupun halangan lainnya.

Lantas, apa susahnya bergerak maju? Apa susahnya menyingkirkan ego dan gengsi yang ada?

Ya, itu masalahnya.

Ego pemuda Uchiha dan gengsi gadis Haruno. Semuanya berawal dari situ.

.

.

.

 **Wall Between Us**

 **Disclaimer** : Characters cc **Masashi Kishimoto**

Plot and story cc **taevtae**

 **Warning** : _OOC, typos, plot rush_ , bahasa non-baku, aneh mungkin (saya pemula wkwkwk)

 _Happy reading and enjoy the story_!

.

.

.

Musim panas. Konoha High School.

Haruno Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada tembok di sebelah kirinya—tepat di bawah pendingin ruangan. Tepat di sebelah kanannya, Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya sejak kecil, sudah menelungkup malas di atas meja. Saat ini adalah pelajaran menjahit wajib, yang artinya tidak hanya wajib bagi murid perempuan, tapi juga murid laki-laki.

Di ujung ruangan lainnya, Namikaze Naruto sudah mengawang-awang di alam mimpi—tidak menyadari gadis berambut indigo memandanginya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Sementara si bungsu Uchiha yang duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto, tepat di dekat tembok dan di bawah pendingin udara, menunduk tidur dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Gaya aristokrat seorang Uchiha.

Kurenai, guru mata pelajaran menjahit wajib ini, menyelesaikan gambar jenis-jenis bentuk jahitan di papan tulis. Setelah menjelaskan sedikit, ia menoleh pada seluruh kelas.

"Naruto, Ino! Kalau kalian masih mau tidur, keluar dari kelasku sekarang juga!"

Sakura menyikut Ino yang langsung menegakkan badannya. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum kikuk pada Kurenai yang menatapnya tajam. Di sisi lain, Naruto yang juga mendapat sikutan dari Sasuke—yang untungnya terbangun beberapa detik sebelum Kurenai menyelesaikan gambar jenis jahitannya—langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

" _Gomenasa~i_ , Kurenai- _sensei_!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas—minus Sasuke—terkikik geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Kurenai sendiri mati-matian mempertahankan wajah galaknya pada anak temannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah," Kurenai menenangkan kelas. Ia kemudian mengambil bukunya yang terletak di meja guru. "Aku sudah membuat daftar kelompok untuk nilai tes kalian. Tesnya adalah membuat beberapa bentuk, boleh abstrak, asal berdasarkan bentuk-bentuk jahitan yang sudah dijelaskan hari ini. Akan aku tuliskan kelompoknya—oh, ya, kelompok ini terdiri dari dua orang dan dipilih secara acak."

Kurenai menuliskan daftar kelompoknya di papan tulis. Ketika beberapa nama sudah keluar, terdengar berbagai reaksi dari penjuru kelas. Ino yang dipasangkan dengan Sai langsung memandang kekasihnya itu dengan wajah cerah, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis oleh Sai. Hinata yang dipasangkan dengan Naruto sudah merona hebat, sedsngkan si pria kuning itu memberikan cengirannya pada Hinata. Temari yang dipasangkan dengan Shikamaru tidak bereaksi apa-apa, sementara Shikamaru memilih untuk menguap dan tidur.

Dan akhirnya muncullah nama yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Ia menunggu nama siapa yang akan dituliskan Kurenai untuk berpasangan kelompok dengannya.

Dan seketika wajahnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak mau menggubris Ino yang menyenggolnya dengan heboh. Ia berusaha mencerna tulisan yang ada di sebelah namanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura rasanya ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Hei, Forehead, gimana tugas lo sama Sasuke?"

Sakura hampir tersedak makan siangnya ketika sahabatnya sejak taman kanak-kanak itu menyebut-nyebut Sasuke. Orang yang sudah tiga tahun ini disukai Sakura diam-diam. Oh, ya, hanya ia dan Ino yang tahu.

"Jangan dibahas, Pig, gue lagi nggak _mood_ ngomongin itu."

"Ini, kan, demi tugas lo juga, Forehead!"

Sakura menelan suapan terakhir makan siangnya, lalu meneguk minumnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Ino yang duduk di depannya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Iya, ini demi tugas kita."

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara rendah di belakangnya. Sasuke mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, sementara Naruto di sebelah Ino.

"E-eh… itu…"

"Minggu depan tugas ini harus udah dikumpulkan. Mau nunda sampai kapan?"

Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto yang ada di meja itu _speechless_. Bagaimana mungkin Uchiha Sasuke yang irit bicara itu berinisiatif memulai percakapan dengan kata-kata yang buat dirinya tergolong panjang lebar?

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke, tidak suka dilihati seperti itu.

"Lo nggak salah makan, kan, Teme?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil menangkupkan wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura dan Ino bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Naruto.

Sasuke menyingikirkan tangan Naruto dengan kejamnya. "Gue nggak belok kayak lo, Dobe Sialan!" Ia kemudian menoleh lagi pada Sakura yang masih diam. "Jadi gimana?"

Sakura menopangkan dagu di atas kedua tangan, memikirkan waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok ini karena tugasnya yang lain pun ada banyak. Sedangkan Sasuke dalam hati memaki _inner_ -nya yang kelewat _out of character_ karena meleleh melihat Sakura yang terlihat sangat imut itu.

 _Jangan sampe gue_ blushing _nggak jelas! Kalau sampe begitu, gue siap dicoret dari kartu keluarga_ , batin Sasuke memelas.

"Gue nggak yakin kapan, Sasuke. Gimana kalau lo saja yang atur kapan?"

Sasuke kembali ke alam sadar. "Oke. Sabtu, jam sepuluh, di sini."

Eh? Sabtu?

Tentu saja Sakura bukan memikirkan sekolah yang tutup di akhir pekan, karena Konoha High School buka setiap Senin sampai Sabtu, jadi itu tidak masalah. Tapi, Sabtu itu, kan…

"Cieee, Teme modus ajak Saku- _chan_ buat tugas hari Sabtu, biar sekalian _Sat-night_ , ya?" goda Naruto, tak tahan untuk tidak membuka mulutnya.

"Lama-lama gue buat lo _sad-night_ terus tiap hari!" ancam Sasuke sadis, membuat Naruto mengkeret di tempat. "Jadi gimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi, mengulang kembali kata-kata yang sempat dia ucapkan beberapa saat lalu.

"O-oke. Sabtu, jam sepuluh, di sini," ulang Sakura sambil pura-pura tertarik memperhatikan gelas minumannya. Di sebelahnya, Sasuke berdeham pelan, senang modusnya berhasil.

Dasar. Tipikal Uchiha.

.

.

.

9.55 a.m. Konoha High School.

Sasuke sengaja datang lebih cepat. Jika biasanya ia tidak pernah bersemangat mengerjakan tugas kelompok, kali ini ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman sekelompoknya. Oh, ayolah, menjahit sama sekali bukan mata pelajaran kesukaan bungsu Uchiha itu. _Partner_ -nya lah yang ia suka.

Ehm. Iya. Uchiha Sasuke, si makhluk tampan yang sering dinistakan dalam imajinasi liar _fans_ -nya itu sudah menyukai Haruno Sakura sejak tahun pertamanya di Konoha High School.

Sasuke menyukai sifat gadis itu yang terkadang terlihat lembut, namun di lain waktu bisa terlihat galak dan jutek. Atau rambut _pink_ -nya yang halus dan menguarkan wangi lembut nan memikat. Atau kulitnya yang seputih susu—tidak seperti si gadis Hyuuga yang berkulit putih pucat—ditambah dengan rona kemerahan jika ia merasa malu atau kepanasan—dan untungnya lagi tidak semerah Hyuuga Hinata yang menurut Sasuke berlebihan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa Sakura juga menyimpan rasa padanya sejak kelas sepuluh. Hanya saja egonya sebagai Uchiha menahannya untuk bertindak lebih jauh.

Ia sering memergoki Sakura sedang memerhatikannya di banyak kesempatan; di dalam kelas, di lapangan ketika mereka olahraga, di kantin. Ya, mereka memang beruntung karena selalu berada di kelas yang sama selama tiga tahun ini—padahal sekolah mereka memiliki sistem _shuffle_ kelas setiap tahunnya.

Juga dari kegugupan Sakura jika berada dekat dengannya. Wajah gadis itu bisa merona tiba-tiba, dan untungnya hanya Sasuke yang melihat dan menyadarinya. Ia tidak rela keimutan _calon_ gadis _nya_ dilihat orang lain, apalagi laki-laki lain.

Jam sepuluh tepat, gadis yang selalu memenuhi pikiran Sasuke selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini datang. Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak menganga melihat penampilan Sakura hari ini.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk terlihat imut seperti kebanyakan perempuan lainnya dengan memakai _mini dress_ atau baju-baju lain yang menunjukkan kesan _girly_.

Sebaliknya, Sakura memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain pada Sasuke. Sakura, dengan celana _jeans_ , linen _t-shirt_ berwarna tosca lembut, plus kemeja kotak-kotak tosca-abu-putih yang diikatkan di pinggang, ditambah dengan sepatu kets berwarna sama dengan _t-shirt_ nya, berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di kantin sekolah.

Rambut sebahunya yang diikat _messy-ponytail_ bergerak-gerak beriringan dengan langkah gadis musim semi itu. Dari luar, Sasuke terlihat _stay cool_ , namun _kokoro_ nya sudah _doki-doki_ tidak karuan. Apalagi saat mata mereka bertemu, semburat kemerahan di pipi Sakura muncul.

Ingatkan Sasuke untuk bertindak layaknya Uchiha.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan gugup. Ia berusaha datang tepat waktu agar tidak mengecewakan Sasuke. Ia juga sengaja memakai baju sebiasa mungkin agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan tidak terkesan sedang 'caper' pada Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan memasuki kantin dan mendapati pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata _onyx_ -nya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan panas yang menjalar ke pipinya. Terlebih, Sasuke hari ini terlihat keren luar biasa bagi Sakura; _t-shirt_ biru dongker polos, _blue jeans_ , dan _sneakers_ abu.

"Udah lama, Sasuke?" Sakura basa-basi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Bagaimana ini? Ia hanya berdua dengan Sasuke—tidak ada Ino yang menemaninya atau Naruto yang bisa memecah keheningan. Yah, walaupun di kantin itu ada beberapa murid kelas sepuluh atau sebelas yang juga sedang mengerjakan tugas.

"Sori, Sasuke, gue nggak tahu lo udah datang dari tadi," ujar Sakura pelan sambil duduk di depan Sasuke. Nggak mungkin, kan, dia nekat duduk di sebelah Sasuke?

"Yang penting lo nggak telat," balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan selembar kain _soft pink_ polos dan benang warna-warni, beserta jarumnya. "Ayo kerjain."

Sakura memandangi barang-barang yang ada di depannya. _Harus dimulai dari mana, nih?_ batin Sakura bingung.

Melihat kebingungan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum samar, yang tentu saja tidak disadari Sakura.

"Gimana, nih, nyatuin benang sama jarumnya?"

Sakura merasa lega karena setidaknya ia jadi tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Lo mau pake benang warna apa?"

Sasuke mengambil benang berwarna hijau, yang hijaunya seperti _emerald_ Sakura, namun lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Masukin benangnya ke lubang jarum," kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan lubang jarumnya pada Sasuke, yang—anehnya—diikuti oleh pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Terus?"

"Sini, gue potong," Sakura mengulurkan tangan untuk memotong benang sesuai kebutuhan. Sasuke dapat mencium _hand cream_ beraroma _cotton wood_ yang dipakai Sakura.

Setelah memotong benangnya, Sakura mengajarkan Sasuke berbagai jenis tusukan yang harus ada pada tugas mereka. Dengan sabar ia menjelaskan, walaupun beberapa kali harus ada bagian benang yang dipotong karena Sasuke salah memasukkan jarum atau salah langkah.

Hampir satu jam mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke sudah cukup lancar dengan jenis tusukan rantainya, sehingga Sakura bisa melanjutkan yang lainnya.

Sampai akhirnya tangan keduanya bersentuhan.

Sakura terlonjak karena rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang mengaliri tangan kanannya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memasang tampang datar, padahal dalam hatinya serasa ada gemuruh.

Mereka kembali menyibukkan diri untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Hingga akhirnya, kurang dari dua jam, tugas mereka selesai.

"Akhirnya~" Sakura meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Sasuke yang melihatnya tersenyum samar. Saat Sakura menoleh padanya, wajah Sasuke sudah kembali datar seperti biasa. " _Arigato_ , Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura sepertinya tidak sadar menambahkan sufiks 'sakral' tersebut, padahal ketika Sakura mengatakannya, wajah Sasuke yang sudah datar menjadi kaku. Ia merasa jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lebih cepat.

"Hn," hanya itu reaksi yang bisa Sasuke berikan, karena ia sendiri masih terlalu terkejut dengan 'serangan' Sakura yang super tiba-tiba itu.

Setelah membereskan barang-barang mereka, Sakura buka suara, "Kalo begitu, Sasuke—"

"Mau makan?"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Hari Senin.

Rasanya Sakura belum siap untuk bertemu Sasuke pasca kejadian Sabtu lalu. Ya, mereka memang hanya mengerjakan tugas menjahit. Kemudian makan siang.

Semuanya normal-normal saja kalau Sakura lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Oh, ya, ia dengan cerobohnya mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sasuke! Astaga.

 **—Flashback**

Sakura tadinya hendak berdiri namun pertanyaan Sasuke yang menawarkannya makan siang bareng membuatnya kembali duduk.

Sasuke menanyakan makanan apa yang akan Sakura pesan, kemudian—dengan baik hatinya—memesankannya untuk Sakura sementara Sakura menunggu dengan debaran aneh.

Setelah Sasuke kembali duduk, mereka hanya berbincang canggung. Yaa… sekedar basa-basi seperti, 'Udah ngerjain tugas ini?', atau, 'Malas banget, ya, Senin udah masuk,' yang rata-rata didominasi Sakura yang merasa _super-awkward_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka pun menyantap makan siang mereka dalam diam. Sasuke yang menyelesaikan makan siangnya lebih dulu menunggu Sakura selesai sambil mengecek ponselnya.

Setelah selesai makan, Sakura, yang entah salah makan atau berkepribadian ganda, dengan berani bertanya pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, lo tahu nggak ada orang yang suka sama lo?"

Sasuke yang awalnya sibuk dengan ponselnya langsung mengangkat kepala dan memandang Sakura datar. "Siapa?"

" _Fans_ lo—"

"Itu juga gue tahu," sela Sasuke sambil mendengus.

"Oh, iya, ya," Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Sasuke mengamatinya dengan penasaran. "Terus?"

"Yaaa.. ada lagi, sih," balas Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala.

Sasuke merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. _Jangan-jangan Sakura mau nembak gue?_ pikirnya _out of character_.

"Ya kalo lo nggak kasih tahu, mana gue tahu," pancing Sasuke, gemas juga karena Sakura tak kunjung bicara.

"Karin."

Sasuke mendengus—lagi. "Itu udah jadi rahasia umum. Semua orang tahu. Yang lo maksud pasti yang nggak gue tahu, kan?" Sasuke kembali melancarkan serangan(?)nya. "Atau… yang nggak gue sadarin," tambah Sasuke pelan, sehingga Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

Terjadi hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya…

"G-gue," ucap Sakura sepelan mungkin, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

Sasuke yakin seyakin-yakinnya tangannya sudah dingin dan keringat mengucur di dahi dan pelipisnya. Wajahnya juga sangat panas, tapi untunglah Sakura yang sedang menunduk tidak bisa melihatnya. Sasuke juga yakin wajah gadis itu pasti lebih merah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. _Ternyata hanya segini kemampuan gue, malu-maluin aja_ , lagi-lagi Sasuke membatin dengan _OOC_ -nya.

Di lain pihak, Sakura yang sudah merasa ingin menenggelamkan diri di laut terdekat berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke terkejut dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya—gimana tuh?

"G-gue bayar duluan, ya!" Sakura lalu menyampirkan tasnya. "Duluan, Sasuke!"

Gadis pink itu pun membayar dengan buru-buru, lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari rambutnya.

Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan rona dan debarannya yang tak kunjung hilang.

 **End of flashback—**

"Ahh!" Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup bertemu dengan Sasuke nanti. Apa jadinya kalau hubungan mereka justru semakin buruk?

"Kenapa, sih, Ra?" Ino yang sudah berkali-kali mendengar sahabatnya itu menghela napas atau memekik frustrasi jadi ikut uring-uringan.

Sakura langsung menatap Ino dengan tatapan ingin menangis. Ino semakin bingung dengan tingkah Sakura ini, karena Sakura tidak akan menangis kecuali hal itu benar-benar mengganggunya atau membuatnya sedih.

" _Why_? _Why_?" Ino menepuk-nepuk bahu dan punggung Sakura yang sudah kembali menelungkupkan wajah. "Kalo lo nggak cerita, kan, mana gue—"

"Sakura."

Sakura langsung menegakkan punggungnya begitu mendengar suara orang yang berusaha dihindarinya hari ini. Ino juga tidak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura, dan reaksi Sakura saat Sasuke memanggilnya, Ino kurang lebih bisa memahami kenapa Sakura uring-uringan begini.

"Hm?" Sakura menyahut dengan gugup.

Begitu pula dengan si bungsu Uchiha, ia juga terlihat gugup. Kedua tangannya yang terasa dingin—padahal ini summer—dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, matanya tidak terlihat setajam biasanya—bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Bisa ikut gue bentar? Gue mau—"

 _TEEETT_!

 _Saved by the bell_! Sakura bersorak dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia bersyukur bel sekolahnya tidak terlambat berbunyi.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Ya, udah. Nanti jam istirahat aja." Ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju mejanya, sementara Naruto hanya bengong memerhatikannya dari jauh.

"Ra," Ino memberi Sakura tatapan horor. "Lo utang satu cerita sama gue."

Sakura menelan ludahnya. "N-nanti pasti gue ceritain, kok, No."

Ino menyentil pelan dahi Sakura, membuat gadis pink itu meringis pelan. "Lo itu bukan Hinata yang suka gagap," bisik Ino, takut yang lain mendengar. "Lagian kenapa nggak sekarang aja, sih?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Nggak bisa, No."

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Oke, Forehead, kalo lo udah ngomong sama Sasuke nanti, lo harus cerita sama gue, ya!"

Ino nyengir melihat reaksi Sakura yang seperti tersengat listrik setiap mendengar nama Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura hanya berharap waktu istirahat tidak pernah datang.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Jam yang—untuk hari ini—paling tidak Sakura tunggu. Kalau bisa, hari ini tidak perlu ada jam istirahat.

Hampir seluruh penghuni kelas sudah berhamburan keluar kelas, tidak sabar untuk makan siang atau sekedar melepaskan diri dari jenuhnya belajar. Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa digeret Ino agar tidak mengganggu apapun yang menjadi urusan Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata juga diajak untuk 'memancing' Naruto agar mau ikut, sedangkan Hinata sendiri merasa senang bisa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke menghampiri meja Sakura. Sakura sendiri belum sadar akan kehadiran Sasuke, ia masih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja—benar-benar merasa lemas dan tidak bersemangat, efek berdebar berlebihan.

Sasuke berdeham, membuat Sakura menoleh pelan. Ia tidak memedulikan tampang kaget Sakura, atau tiga orang yang masih ada di dalam kelas—karena tiga anak itu hanya _nerd_ yang tidak suka bergosip.

"Gue cuma mau bilang—"

"Sori, Sasuke, buat yang kemarin! Itu… refleks aja, nggak tahu kenapa. Suer, deh, gue nggak ada maksud apa-apa! Kalo lo nggak suka—"

"Suka, kok," sela Sasuke kalem. Tadinya ia agak kesal karena Sakura memotong perkataannya, namun ia tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis itu. Sakura pasti sangat gugup dan malu setelah mengatakan semuanya kemarin.

"EH?"

Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Sakura, meninggalkan rona kemerahan pada wajah manis gadis itu.

"Sori, ya, harusnya itu bagian gue. Harusnya gue yang ngomong gitu ke lo, tapi malah lo yang ngutarain duluan. Lo… pasti nunggu kelamaan, ya? Dari kelas sepuluh, lho."

Sakura merasa wajahnya semakin panas. _Jadi… Sasuke tahu itu dari dulu?_

Sasuke terkekeh. "Gue tahu, kok, soalnya gue sering perhatiin lo."

"Ha?"

"Gue juga suka sama lo dari kelas sepuluh, Haruno Sakura," Sasuke menegaskan sambil menatap Sakura dalam. "Semenjak gue lihat lo duduk paling depan sama anak- _tomboy_ -nggak-tahu-siapa, gue udah suka sama lo."

Sakura tidak tahu harus memberikan reaksi bagaimana. Ia terlalu senang, sampai tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa.

Sebaliknya, Sasuke justru terlihat khawatir. "Lo… nggak apa-apa?"

"Apa-apa dong!" Sakura berujar dengan wajah kesal. "Gimana bisa gue nggak apa-apa. Gue _apa-apa_."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Gue nggak tahu harus gimana setelah tahu lo suka juga sama gue. Rasanya kayak… 'Ini beneran?' Dan lagi, apa lo beneran masih suka sama gue setelah gue ngomong gitu sama lo? Gue nggak tahu lagi—"

 _Cup_.

Satu kecupan di pipi kanan Sakura menghentikan rentetan kata-kata emosinya. Bukan emosi negatif, hanya mengeluarkan apa yang sudah rapat-rapat disimpannya selama ini.

"Gue suka—gue _sayang_ sama lo, Haruno Sakura. Sebelum atau setelah lo ngomong gitu. Jadi jangan _overthinking_. Gue sayang sama lo."

Sakura memegang kedua pipinya. "Terus gue harus gimana?" tanya Sakura, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadian, yuk?"

.

.

.

"Hei, Teme! Mana PJ-nya?"

Naruto yang ternyata berhasil kabur dari Ino—dan Hinata—kembali menuju kelas. Ia merasa ada yang aneh karena Sasuke yang tiba-tiba malas ke kantin setelah tadi pagi menghampiri Sakura, juga karena Sakura yang tidak ikut Ino ke kantin, padahal mereka berdua selalu istirahat bareng.

Jadi, ia sempat menguping—dan diam-diam—menyaksikan semuanya. Semuanya.

Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan karena malu, sementara Sasuke hanya melemparkan _death glare_ andalannya pada Naruto.

"Ah, Teme, nggak apa-apa, kok, kalo mau lihatin gue kayak gitu! Paling-paling besok cerita kalian yang tadi—AW TEME! JAHAT BANGET LO!"

Melemparkan _death glare_ sudah tidak mempan, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang _out of character_ melemparkan penghapus papan tulis pada Naruto yang kini meringis menyedihkan di depan kelas.

.

.

.

 **—OWARI**

Hai, hai! Maafkan aku yang bikin cerita _plotless_ begini dan nggak sesuai judul T_T _anyway_ , tujuh puluh persen kejadian dari cerita ini nyata aku alami sendiri, meskipun _ending_ -nya sangat jauh dari kata _happily ever after_ :')

Aku juga mau mengucapkan terimakasih banyak buat **Ricchi** - _san_ , karena _short fanfics_ -nya yang menginspirasi sekali. _You've done well_ , Ricchi- _san_ :))))

 _Mind to review_? Aku butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian~

Sebelumnya, terimakasih ya!

.

.

.

 **—OMAKE**

Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya dengan perasaan aneh—aneh, tapi hangat. Ia merasa lega luar biasa mengetahui gadis yang diam-diam disukainya mengatakannya secara langsung bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sudah mengetahui gadis itu menyukainya sejak lama, namun ia—dengan bodohnya—tidak mengatakannya pada gadis itu. Salahkan egonya sebagai Uchiha yang justru membangun temboknya sendiri antara ia dan Sakura.

Dan Haruno Sakura, dengan satu kata, mampu merobohkan tembok yang sudah dibangun oleh sang Uchiha.

 _'Gue', dia bilang 'gue'. Dia udah ungkapin, besok giliran gue. Tunggu aja, Sakura_ , batin Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini sering _OOC_.

Ya, jika 'tembok' egonya sudah roboh, bukankah lebih mudah mengakui perasaannya saja ketimbang 'tembok' lain terbangun sebelum ia menyesalinya?


End file.
